A Fresh Start
by Britt199
Summary: A new Girl moves to Playa Linda and becomes firends with Bradin they have more in common then they think i suck at summarys so read the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Joy**

**Since I love Summerland and so sad it ended I wanted to right a fanfick .**

**Anyway a new girl moves to Playa Linda, and meets guess who yup Bradin. They seem to have more in common then they think! Anyway read the fan fick and review!

* * *

**

It was the first day of summer and school had just ended. Parties were breaking out of course. Nikki had decided to throw a party at Amber's house since school. Bradin planed to head up to the beach since parties were going to be thrown there to. Ava and Susannah were planning to go to a fashion party to kick off her new line. Derrick was spending the whole night with Johnny.

Bradin walked along the beach with surf bored in his left hand he had just finished surfing and was heading over to a party with his friend Stephen.

"Ah school's finally over and summer is here ready for sleeping all day and partying all night!" Stephen shouted happily

"Yeah I know and this summer is going to be better then ever."

"Who's that?" Stephen asked

"Who's who?"

"That girl over there sitting in the sand alone."

"There are a lot of girls here sitting in the sand."

"Over there man!" Stephen said as he pointed to a girl with long straight brown hair. She had tan skin and was wearing a white bikini top and a jean skirt with white flip flops.

"I don't know I've never seen her here before you?" Bradin asked

"No maybe you should go over there and see who she is."

"Why do I always have to be the one, why don't you go?"

"Because Bradin you so much better at it. I'll see you down at the party."

"You're crazy but I'll do it just to see who she is."

_Bradin took of his wet suite and set his surf board down. He was wearing a white bathing suite with blue strips down on the side he slowly walked over to the girl._ "Hi I'm Bradin why haven't I seen you around here."

"I'm Kerry I'm new here."

"Really…" Bradin said as he sat next to her. "Where are you from?"

"New York City I just moved here yesterday."

"Why did you move here?"

"Uh it's complained."

"Oh well I guess it's the best time to move somewhere is during the summer."

"I don't know it kinda sucks since you don't know anyone so you already know what kind of summer you're going to be having."

"Yeah what kind of summer is that?"

"One the totally suck's it could be the worst summer of you life."

"Well you know me ... I know how you feel I moved here in the summer last year."

"No way and how was it."

"I meet some people and it turned out to be okay…just like it will be for you. You just got to give it some time."

"So why did you move to Playa Linda?"

"It's complticed."

"Oh I see."

"Listen I'm headed to a beach party why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to some people so you won't have a suck ass summer."

"That would be nice thanks Bradin."

"No problem I know how it feel's to miss you're friends and to just wanna go back."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

XXXXXXX

"So where should I put the chips?" Nikki asked

"Uhh I don't know anywhere you want."

"Hey Girls!" Cameron said

"You know Cameron there's a door bell." Amber said

"Oh really I thought you can just walk in any old house whenever you felt like it."

"Maybe in the 70's but times have changed." Amber said

They all laughed

"So you excited for this party?" Cameron asked

"I don't know what's there to be excited about." Nikki answered

"Hello it's the first day of summer and it's hot out and were going have a great party."

"And she forgot to mention no school, for two whole months!"

"I happen to like school."

"Oh come on Nikki you can't like it that much." Amber said

"Well if you're a nerd like Nikki you do."

"And if you're as dumb as Cameron you wouldn't understand!" Nikki said as she walked outside

"I was kidding!"

"Cameron do you plan on being an ass or does it just come to you regularly?" Amber asked

"I'm sorry it was a joke. I'll go talk to her." Cameron said as he pushed the back yard deck open

XXXXX

"Hey guy's this is Kerry she just moved here from New York!" Bradin said as he introduced her to everyone

"Hi I'm Stephen and where have you been all my life."

"Away from you."

"Hey that was a good one never heard that one before."

"Yeah I bet you haven't."

"Stephen when will you stop hitting on everyone girl on this planet?" Casey asked

"I guess when there's no more left." Stephen said with a smile

"Hi I'm Casey don't pay any atteion to Stephen he's a freak but you'll grow to love the kid."

"I'm Erin nice to meet you."

"Yo I'm Chirs you're gonna love it here."

"I hope so." Kerry said

_After Kerry was introduced to at least 12 more people the party got started_

"So tell me more about yourself Kerry." Bradin said to her as he handed her a drink

"What's there to know?"

"I don't know just thought I asked."

"Well tell me something about you."

"Let's see I love to surf."

"I always wanted to learn how to surf never did though since I lived in the big apple my whole life."

"I can teach you for a price."

"What's it gonna coast me?"

"Your friendship."

"That's a wired price but I'll take it." Kerry said with a smile

"You seem like the kinda person that makes a great friend."

"How can you be so sure?" She ask with a smirk

"I don't that's why I'm going to get to know you better."

"You seem like the kinda guy that loves to switch from girl to girl."

"Yeah what makes you so sure of that?"

"I wouldn't know until I got to know you some more."

"Let's dance." He said as he took her hand

XXXX

"Look I was kidding." Cameron said to Nikki

"Just leave me alone."

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean it the way you thought I meant it."

"How else is it supposed to be meant?" She asked him as she turned around to look at him

"That you're really smart and should enjoy school."

"That's what a nerd is isn't it?" Nikki said as she turned around again

"I didn't mean for it to hurt you so bad why did it… it was just a stupid joke."

"Look I've got a million things on my mind right now can you just leave me alone."

"What wrong?"

"Nothing you would understand." Nikki said as tears streamed down her eyes

"Nikki seriously I didn't think you would cry over the joke." Cameron said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"It wasn't the joke Cameron just please leave me alone."

"Then what is it?" Cameron said with a worried voice

**So how is it so far? Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Lean on Me

**Lean on Me**

Hey this is the next chapter enjoy and review for more

* * *

Bradin and Kerry slowly walked together on the beach, the party had been over and Bradin was walking Kerry back to her house.

"So how'd you like the party?" Bradin asked

"I liked it a lot thanks Bradin!" Kerry said as she looked up and smiled sweetly at him

"No problem you know maybe tomorrow we can get together and go somewhere to hang out."

"I don't know I promised my sister we would decorate our rooms tomorrow but I'm sure she'll understand."

"No maybe dinner?"

"That sounds great. You know when I first came here I was bummed leaving all my friends behind but then I met you and it seems that stuff just doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm glad I met you too Kerry." He said with a smile

"Well this is me I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Cant wait." Kerry said as she walked up the steps to her house

XXXX

"Nothing's wrong Cameron I just need to be alone." Nikki said as she wiped the tears off her face

"No I want to help you, just tell me."

"You wouldn't understand.'"

"Try me I understand more then you think."  
"Well promise you won't laugh or anything okay." Nikki said as she looked into Cameron's eyes

"I would never laugh at anything that hurt's you."

"Well a year ago today I was sitting at home with Derrick and we were home alone watching TV I remember what show and what happened and everything. It was Phil of the future and it was raining really hard out and Derrick was scared because there was loud thunder. So I told him to just knock the sound out." Nikki stopped for minute as tears poured down her eyes

"Nikki..." Cameron whispered as he hugged her

"Then there was a knock at the door and when I answered it there were two cops standing at the door , at first I thought Bradin had done something wrong but when I told them my parents went home he told me that they were there to talk about them. My heart just shank cause I knew what they were going to tell me. Bradin walked into the house and asked if me and Derrick were okay and I just ran into his arms and cried my eyes out before they even told us all the news. When they told Bradin what was going on he…. He couldn't talk or move or do anything and all three of us just stood in the rain for hours and cried we didn't know what to do or how to act. We didn't know anything and for once I wish it was me that died not my mom and dad."

"I don't know what to say other then I'm sorry and I'm always here for you. But why did you get so mad at me for the joke I said." Cameron asked as he rubbed her back

"Because the day before it happened my mom and I sat up the whole night... She told me all she wanted was for me to do my school work go to college and become something. She wanted all of us to go to college and have the best school record so that we could all be happy. She always wanted the best for all of us and we always came first. And when you brought that up I don't know something just clicked and."

"Nikki I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay… look at me" She said as she backed away out of his arms. "I'm a mess let's get back to Amber and set up for the party."

"Are you okay though..."

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Never been better." Nikki said as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"You know I'm right here if you need anything."

"Yeah thanks." Nikki said as she grabbed his hand and led him inside

**well for the next chapter you know what to do thanks for all the reviewss haha im wacthing summerland right noww i love thiss showw **


	3. All Tomorrow's Parties That lead To Dram

**All Tomorrow's Parties That lead To Drama **

**Hey this is the next chapter. I've Decied since the story is about Bradin and Kerry and Nikki and cam each chapter will be about two of them not all of them so I don't have to keep switching on and of on the storys you know… lol anyway This chapter is Nikki and Armber's party. And at everything Party of course there's Drama. You know what to do

* * *

**

"what the heck where you two doing out there that you took so long." Amber questioned

"Uh nothing." Cameron said

"Am I really suppose to believe that… I guess you two were having a little to much fun to remember about the party."

"Funny really , what do you want us to do?" Nikki asked

"Well can you two just set up the kicten I guess and set up to food , I'll get the music playing and do some last touches."

"Alright we will be in the kitchen if you need any help." Cameron said as the two headed of into the kitchen

"Keep it PG you two." Amber said as she headed over to the table. She picked up her Ipod and set it into her stero. The song Better make Dam sure came on by Taking Back Sunday. She danced as it started to play.

XXXXX

"So what should we do first?" Cameron asked

"Let's put these chips and stuff into a bowl and then set the drink's up." Nikki said as she got 3 bowls

"What about these?" Cameron said holding up Mini hot dogs and Pizza bagel's.

"You can put them onto a tray and into the oven."

"I am I capable of doing that?"

"Okay good point let's stwich." Nikki said with a laugh

"So I'm…" Cameron started

"It's okay Cam , I don't want to talk about it anymore." Nikki said

"But you have to , you can't just leave it all in it's not good."

"I did and now I'm done talking about it , I don't want to be in a bad mood for this party so can we just end it at that."

"Okay but if you ever want to talk I'm only a phone call away okay." Cam said as she kissed her on her forehead

"Thanks…. So what do you think is going to happen tonight." She said trying to change the subject

"Well I know Amber is going to be so caught up with Greg."

"He was invited!" Nikki said as she started to place mini hot dogs along the try in a straight line

"Hello Amber Is like in love with him."

"I don't like him , if you want to know what I think he's a player."

"He's one of my really good friends, and he is far from a player."

"Really that's why I saw him at the begging of school all over Heather and then after first I saw him all over Brook…but then before 3rd he was with Amber and then during 5th while I was going to the bathroom he was kissing Paris." Nikki started "That's four different girls right?"

"Oh come on that's just how all guys are."

"Your not like that."

"I'm different I guess. Okay Most guys are like Greg and a quarter of the guys are like me. Sticks with one girl and like's to have a girlfriend and not have four different girls all over me you know." Cameron looked back at Nikki since he was lost in thought

"Yeah I think I know what your saying." Nikki said with a smile

"Kind of like you I wouldn't want anyone but you." Cameron said as he leaned in for a kiss

"So guys how's the food coming." Amber said as Cameron quickly looked at her knocking over the red cups that were on the table

"Pretty good." Nikki said wishing Amber had come in at a different moment

"Well good , people should be coming in well…. 10 minutes so be ready you two."

"So Gregs coming over tonight!" Cameron said teasing Amber

"Shut up Cam so what if he is!"

"I was just saying , I mean what were you thinking of doing when he got here." Cameron said as he put his hands on her shoulders

"Oh I don't know Cam, It's for me to know and you to find out. But your not so good at finding things out so I guess you wont know." Amber said as she tried to tickle Cameron on his wast

"I'm so good at finding things out!"

"No remember when we were going out that summer and it took you forever to find put that Kelly liked Chris when it was so old news."

"Okay so maybe I wasn't good at finding things out then but I am now."

"Really I guess you'll have to prove it."

"Oh don't worry I will." Cameron said as he started to tickle Amber

Nikki Droped a can of Soda"Opps sorry." She said "Um I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Nikki gave Cameron a looked a rushed out of the kichten

"What's wrong with her?" Amber asked

"I really couldn't say."

"I'm going to start putting these in the oven while you find out."

"Got it!" Cameron said as he walked towards the bathroom. When he got there the bathroom door was open while Nikki was looking at herself in the mirror

"What was that?" He asked her

"What was what.. and why are you here wren't you talking to Amber?"

"We wanted to know why you stromed off like that?"

"Stromed off like what , I had to go to the bathroom."

_Cameron walked into the bathroom and closed the door_

"Really why did you strom of tell me."

"You were all over Amber I just didn't want to see it okay."

"I wasn't all over Amber what are you talking about!" Cameron said

"You so were talking how you two went out last year or whatever and then flirting with each other and tickleing each other , okay that's not being all over each other."

"Okay I'm sorry me and Amber are like best friends since the 4th grade."

"Then what I am I , some kinda lacky of you two or the third whel I guess."

"No you're my best friend too , your more then that Nikki well atleast I want you to be."

"Really you mean that?" Nikki said as she smiled at him

"Yeah why would I lie to you."

"I hope you wouldn't."

"I never would." Cameron said as he ;eaned in to kiss her

"Oh my god you guys get out here people are staring to show up and Mel needs the bathroom." Amber said as she opend the door

"We were just about to leave." Cameron said as he let go of Nikki and went out of the bathroom

"Did I just ruin the moment?" Amber asked

"Yeah for the second time!" Nikki said as her and Amber walked into the party.

Look for Part 2 in Chapter 5 since Chapter 4 will be about Bradin and Kerry

**Review if you want more! **


	4. A Night in Wonderland

**A Night in Wonderland**

Hey this is the 4th Chapter! At First it's going to explain what both do before the date and how they get ready and stuff so review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Bradin walked around his room fursted.

"_What am I suppose to wear! Am I suppose to look causal nice or just plan causal , what if she dress's causal nice and I dress just plan causal then that would look wired…..and what if she wears her bathing suit thinking were going to the beach. Wait Jay is home I'll ask him."_

Thinking fast Bradin went downstairs to find Jay and Derrick watching TV.

"Jay can you help me out for a sec?"

"Yeah sure mate what's the problem?" Jay said as he stood up and walked over to Bradin

"I have this date tonight and I don't know what to wear…"Bradin said with pleaded eyes

"I guess this is a call for the Jay man…Let's go."

Bradin and Jay headed to Bradin's room.

"So what kind of date is it?" Jay asked as he went through Bradin's Closet

"Uh I don't know… I was thinking I'd take her out to eat or maybe just a picnic on the beach."

"I think the second one sound's pretty good."

"So what should I wear?"

"Who is this girl anyway Sarah?"

"No! Her name is Kerry and she just moved here." Bradin said as he sprayed himself with some Axe.

"Seem's like you really like her but barley even know her." Jay said as he pulled out a White Hollister Polo shirt.

"Do you believe love at first sight?" Bradin questioned Jay

"Not really…at least I use to. I think love is not a maybe thing you know when you love someone correct? Well you can't just walk down the street and see this girl and think you love her can you! You need to take the time to get to know her, what her favorite color is and what her favorite things to do are. Love is about knowing a person and wanting to spend time just to be with them. Love is not on how a person look's or dress's Bradin it's about the inside."

"Uh wow Jay you really hit the spot on that one!" Bradin said with a smile

"Hey you asked."

"Well yeah but I didn't think you'd get all girly on me."

"Here wear this." Jay said as he handed Bradin a White Hollister polo shirt with a Khaki Cargo shorts.

"Wow its prefect thanks."

XXXXX0XXXXX

Bradin walked down to the beach and layed down a blue blanket and started to set up.

"Hey" Kerry said

"Wow you look amazing." Bradin said to Kerry

_Kerry had long brown hair. It was straight but usually curly. She was wearing a gray hoodie with dark blue cropped jeans. With light blue flip flops. _

"You look handsome your self."

"Well sit down, I thought we would sit here by the beach and watch the sun go down." Bradin said as he smiled at Kelly. She smiled back at him

"That sounds great. Thanks Bradin you know for everything you've done so far. I thought moving here would be tough since I just moved a year before this but it's better then before."

"No problem, I know I hate moving it can be tough but sometimes if for the better right?"

"I guess you could say that, but I really like it. Sometimes I just feel I'm running away from things that happened in the past by living here."

"What do you mean….why did you move here you didn't tell me."

"Um I don't know…well let's eat." Kerry said trying to change the subject as best as she could

"You know maybe once you get to know me and trust me you'll tell me."

"It's not that I don't trust you….." Kerry started

"It's okay I know." Bradin said as he looked into Kerry's. He couldn't help but fall in love with her eyes but he had to stop himself. "So I hope you like tacos! I thought it would be fun making our own and eating them."

"I love them how did you know!"

"Hm I don't know I'm all full of secrets"

"So I am!" She said with a slight smile

"So the sun looks beautiful tonight….just like you."

"Aw you're so sweet Bradin!"

"Ah so I'm told!" He said as he looked at her and smiled sweetly

"So let's start!"

Bradin had just walked Kerry back to her house. "_What an amazing night!"_ Bradin thought to himself as he walked back home.

"My main man, how'd it go?" Jay said as he gave Bradin a high five

"It was amazing I really like her."

"Are you sure about that you said the same thing with Callie."

"Yeah well Kerry is different she's not like Callie, there's just something about her that makes

I fall for her every time I look at her."

"That's how Erica make's me fell."

"So you're saying I love Kerry… I just met her."

"Of course I love Erica but that doesn't mean you love Kerry just yet. "

"But what if I do, what if it was love at first sight."

"Remember what I said… Love at first sight is appearance that's all it is."

"Then how do I know if I really love her."

"When you love someone you can tell, but when you're in love everyone else can."

"When did you become Dr. Love?" Bradin asked with a laugh

"I don't know I just had a lot of bad relationships that I learned from."

"You and bad relationship's that's doesn't seem right."

"Yeah all I wasn't always prefect."

"I guess no one is…but still what if I do…you know love her."

"Have you ever told a girl you loved her?"

"Yes Callie."

"Okay ever told a girl you loved her and meant it?"

"At the time I did love Callie so I told her."

"At since you loved her how you felt."

"What do you mean how did I feel. I felt that I loved her."

"Yeah but what do you feel when you're in love so to speak."

"You can't stop thinking about the person, you want to be with them every moment of the day, when their in you're arms you never want the moment to end I guess you could say you want to spend the rest of your life with that one person in your arm's."

"Whoa didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what?" Bradin asked confused

"You have your answer there mate." Jay said as he smiled and walked away

"No I don't you didn't tell me anything!" Bradin yelled as Jay walked to his room

**so um reviewx3**


End file.
